Un pequeñísimo Dilema
by Xpick
Summary: ..nuevo sumario... los que ya han lieído ya se saben lo demás.. ahora Eriol tendrá que ayudase a si mismo y a Tomoyo, a el de salir del hechizo de Kaho y a ella de salir de las drogas y de la cólera que la rodea... dejen RR
1. Chapter 1

**Un pequeñísimo Dilema**

Por XPick!

Este .. fic, va dedicado a la basura.. porquería! Bueno es una chika a la que alguna vez llamé amiga , siendo ciega!

(notitas locas de la no muy cuerda autora: XPick, ta que busca su inspiración y su agua de manzana para los locos.. alguien la ah visto... maldita allí estas... ya encontré mi vasito, ya tengo los tornillos bien puestos XD! Que raro... Weno empecemos pes)

Claro, la traición es algo muy común entre la gente, la venganza, ni que hablar, resulta ser lo mejor, la vergüenza, la cólera, el odio, la tristeza, la angustia, pero sobre todo, la humillación, el que hayan pisoteado tu orgullo, lo mas preciado entre todas las cosas, quien eres, tu orgullo y lo que eres, es lo peor que te puede pasar...

La mezcla de todos esos sentimientos, te llevan al afán de venganza y traición, un sabor dulce para todo lo amargo que una persona haya podido pasar todo ese sufrimiento, primero la venganza si que la otra persona se de cuenta, y luego la traición, le dices en su propia cara todo lo que le has hecho y das mano abierta a que todos sus enemigos se aprovechen de la situación.

Pues.. todos estos sentimientos le ocurrieron a la persona que jamás imaginaríamos que... con esa dulzura que la caracteriza, se iba a volver una persona tan, peor tan rencorosa...

Tomoyo!

Hola Sakura, niña, de donde vienes-dijo Tomoyo extrañada al ver tan feliz a su amiga

Es que...-dijo Sakura un poco sonrojada

conociste a un chico que te ah invitado a salir este fin de semana y parece que tu también quieres algo con el...-Tomoyo puso su cara de ya lo sabía (nota de la loca digo autora: observadora, como mi amiga Claudia)

Tomoyo! que me pongo-dijo Emocionada Sakura

Nada por que este fin de semana me vas a acompañar al aeropuerto-dijo Tomoyo con mirada maliciosa

nos vamos de viaje?-dijo extrañada, la ojiverde

ay Sakura.. no seas tonta.. tenemos que recoger a alguien-dijo Tomoyo dándose una vuelta sobre si misma

no me digas que va a venir Mey-Dijo Sakura Emocionada

yes! Y aparte va a venir otras dos personas-dijo Tomoyo muy amena

Sha...

Shaoran y Eriol.. y que me dices ahora, te vas a tu cita con el chico ese-dijo Tomoyo con aire irónico

Claro que no, como crees... me largo contigo a el aeropuerto! Juaz!-dijo Sakura saltando de alegría

ja! Ya sabía, por que no le vamos a comprar algo a Mey Ling?-dijo Tomoyo muy entusiasmada

no sería mejor que .. mañana fuéramos a comprar con Mey Ling todas juntas...

Sakura.. me sorprendes!-dijo irónica Tomoyo

olle!-dijo Sakura tratando de mandarle un cojinzazo a Tomoyo

sueña el teléfono

Bueno, habla Tomoyo Daidogi

hola Tomoyo, adivina quien soy...

ja , quien eres...

alguien que te conoce muy bien y conoce la clase de barata que eres...

ah, déjate de bromas y dime quien eres de una buena vez bastardo!

grosera encima de estúpida y basura

quien eres, por que me insultas que te eh hecho, rastrearé la llamada- dijo exaltado Tomoyo

no te hagas la inocente que se eso no tienes nada, eres una barata que paras asechando a los hombres!

ja, que poco me conoces.. lo único que se es que estoy perdiendo tiempo muy valioso hablando con personas ignorantes como tu.. nos vemos byes!

Tomoyo colgó el teléfono indignada por las palabras que le habían dicho

que paso Tomoyo esa conversación...

no se quien era, empezó a insultarme a diestra y siniestras.. me dijo que ... no para que recordar estupideces, mas bien vamos a pensar en que vamos a hacer

rastreaste la llamada?-dijo preocupada Sakura

si pero es de un teléfono público, no puedo saber exactamente quien es...-dijo Tomoyo tecleando su lap top

bueno, ya sabremos quien es en realidad

si.. pero weno, planeemos lo que vamos a hacer, mañana –dijo Tomoyo tratando de poner una sonrisa

/--------/

Tomoyo se encontraba en su habitación pensando en la llamada que había recibido

_tal vez era un maldito bromista de el colegio, pero por que, si a todos yo les caído bien, pero era voz de hombre, y por que me dijo eso.. quien es... quien me hace esto.. yo..._

de pronto una fuerte quebrada de luna se escuchó en el cuarto de Tomoyo, era una fotografía de ella montada.. donde ponían partes del cuerpo ensangrentadas, Tomoyo se sorprendió, se levantó lentamente de su cama mientras escuchaba que los de seguridad trataban de ver que había sido el causante del ruido...

Señorita Daidogi, esta todo bien...

se escuchó al mayor domo detrás de l puerta, Tomoyo miró la puerta cerrada y dijo...

no te preocupes, estoy bien...

Tomoyo agarró la foto y vio que atrás tenía una carta , escrita a computadora, que decía:

_Querida Tomoyo:_

_Esta es mi primera carta que te escribo, ummm no se que sería apropiado, comencemos con lo siguiente... _

_Desde el día que te conocí , me caíste muy bien, en especial tus hermosas curvas y tus ojos amatistas que brillaban excitando mi ser.. pero... me enteré de algo que no creo que una señorita de su alta alcurnia no haría, o si?... es algo tan desagradable que merece ser tildada de "barata" si es que es cierto..., descubre que es... por que pronto vas a descubrir quien soy.. y lo mejor, vas a comportarte como una barata conmigo..._

_Te ama.. tu admirador secreto.. el que te desea!_

Tomoyo al ver esta carta rió a carcajadas, pero los últimos párrafos la preocuparon un poco y al día siguiente en la mañana pidió que esos vidrios fueran cambiados y que pusieran una reja muy segura en la puerta que daba al bacón de su alcoba.

/----/---/

nada tarde Tomoyo!-dijo Sakura viendo a su amiga correr de prisa a su casa

Discúlpame es que estaba haciendo unos encargos-dijo Tomoyo agitada

bueno vamos... y... por que te viniste corriendo, para algo tiene limosina...

si pero en esta ocasión no quiero que nos lleve, me siento tarada con esto de la limosina y la niñita rica-dijo Tomoyo riéndose-hoy tomaremos el bus como personas normales

esta bien...-dijo Sakura sonriendo

tomaron el bus y a los 10 minutos las dejaron en el aeropuerto

/----/-----/--/

tal vez no vengan...-dijo Sakura preocupada por que no veía ningún rostro conocido

No temas, Sakura , lo que pasa es que llegamos una hora antes de o previsto...-dijo Tomoyo con risa animosa

este... y por eso me has hecho levantar tan temprano, pudimos haber venido recién ahora! Ummmmmm! Tengo sueño-dijo Sakura sollozando como niña pequeña

ja! Pareces una niña berrinchuda –dijo Tomoyo riendo a carcajadas

las dos chicas se quedaron mirando fijamente a las lunas donde recién había aterrizado un avión que llegaba desde Inglaterra... al ver a los pasajeros bajar vieron un rostro familiar aunque algo cambiado... tal vez era por que lo habían conocido de niño, peor ahora, que era un poco mayor se le notaba mas... mas... hermoso

Mira allí esta Eriol-dijo Sakura señalando a el joven ojiazul que bajaba con una gran maleta y con un gato en las manos

es cierto-dijo Tomoyo sorprendida por ver el cambio tan, varonil de su compañero de salón

corramos-Sakura agarró la mano de Tomoyo y fueron corriendo hacia la sala de pasajeros

Eriol entró por una de as puertas principales para pasajeros de primera clase, y divisó de lejos el rostro de Sakura y de una hermosa chica de ojos azules que esperaban su venida

Hola Sakura como estas...-dijo Eriol haciendo una seña de la mano

Eriol!-Sakura corrió hacia el mencionado dándole un gran abrazo

Tomoyo se quedó viendo de lejos, peor algo llamó su atención luego

_acaba de llegar el vuelo desde Hong Kong , por favor, clientes que esperan a estos pasajeros pasar a la sala 5 _

Tomoyo siguió viendo a Sakura ay a Eriol un rato mas, pero ellos no notaban su presencia , era como si hubiera desaparecido , ellos seguían conversando amenamente, parecía que no se acordaban de ella

Tomoyo caminó hacia la Sala 5 donde esperó unos minutos hasta que dos jóvenes chinos venían peleándose por que la jovencita no quería cargar su equipaje

Shaoran esta muy pesado! Por favor agarrado-dijo Mey Ling con aires de cansada

Pero si es una mochila-dijo Shaoran molesto

si pero me duele mi hermoso cuerpecito!duele-dijo Mey mientras se agarraba la espalada con señas de dolor , levantó la mirada y vio a una Tomoyo sonriente –Mira Shaoran Allí esta Tomoyo...

Verdad es Daidogi! –Dijo Shaoran haciendo señas para que los vieran

Hola Tomoyo!- gritó Mey mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia ella

Hola Daidogi-dijo Shaoran desde lejos por que se encontraba con todo el peso de las maletas

Hola chicos, vayamos a la sala 7 allí se encuentra Sakura conversando con Eriol-Dijo Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa

bueno vamos Shaoran, apúrate no tengo tu tiempo.

Eres muy Graciosa prima!-Dijo Shaoran mientras que a duras penas traía el montón de maletas que cargaba

/--/---/--/

y.. Donde está Tomoyo!-Dijo Sakura buscando a su amiga por todas partes

quien Tomoyo eh?-Dijo extrañado Eriol- te refieres a la chica de ojos azules que estaba contigo

si, como que no te acuerdas quien es Tomoyo-dijo Sakura asombrada

yo al conocía?-dijo Extrañado Eriol

claro... si la conocías y muy bien, eran... antes que te fueras... y ... no hablaron con ella por teléfono para decirle que iban a venir

no Sakura, yo hablé con Mey y con Shaoran, pero ellos me dijeron que e iban a decir a una persona muy especial para que te den la sorpresa

pero como que no recuerdas quien es Tomoyo

no recuerdo nada Sakura-dijo Eriol resignado

es que no puede ser...

/---/---/

y llegó el chico inglés-dijo Mey en secreto con Tomoyo mientras se dirigían a la sala donde se encontraba Sakura y Eriol

si, pero...-dijo Tomoyo triste mirando al suelo

pero...-dijo Mey preocupada-que paso ahora

no me mira ni sabe quien soy, que le eh hecho ahora?-dijo Tomoyo mientras trataba de contr9olar las lágrimas

que? Pero.. se suponía que el y tu todavía, que además... que.. todos... ay! Que sucedió que tiene ese chico!-dijo Mey renegando

no lo se... se supone que teníamos que esperar.. se supone que no podíamos terminar este pacto, que solo se iba a quedar un tiempo en Inglaterra hasta que pueda dejar todos los asuntos de magia en paz.. que Kaho ya no significaba nada para el.. que ella era solo una madre y que ella no lo persigue mas se supone que-dijo Tomoyo tratando de comprender

bah! Caramba ordena tus ideas, consultemos a Sakura, de veras nos quedaremos en al casa donde está Wey-dijo Mey

pero... hoy quería que hiciéramos una pijamada , así como las de antes cuando éramos pequeñas...-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo

clarines hoy voy a tu casa con todos mis implementos para dormir mientras .. averiguamos que le sucede al inglés bah! Hombres todos iguales!-dijo Mey un poco molesta (cuidado el puchero)

llegaron a la sala y Sakura y Eriol estaban esperando, Eriol Saludo cortésmente a Mey Ling y a Shaoran pero a Tomoyo la dejó a un lado como si no existiera

Este Eriol.. que te sucede, y Tomoyo?-dijo Mey Ling molesta

ah disculpa no te note-dijo Eriol un poco fastidiado

ah?... si bueno claro-dijo Tomoyo un poco triste tratando de no llorar

como que dijiste Eriol-dijo Sakura sorprendida

dijo que no la notó-dijo Mey Ling molesta

esperen yo... dijo Tomoyo tratando de que sus dos amigas no armen conspiración contra Eriol

no, que va eres hombre! Como que no la vas a notar... te haces no Hiraguisawa-dijo Mey Ling gritando

Eriol te sucede algo-dijo Sakura preocupada

Hiraguisawa estas bien... como que no recuerdas a Daidogi y ella fue..-dijo Shaoran siendo cortado por Tomoyo

una desconocida en su vida... no se preocupen...-dijo Tomoyo y fue corriendo hacia la puerta del aeropuerto a tomar un ómnibus siendo seguida por Mey pero no logró alanzarla puesto que se embarcó en un bus justo cuando ella llegaba a la puerta

oh my god! I don't believe-dijo Mey mientras miraba como el ómnibus en que se embarcó Tomoyo se iba lento

Mey, donde está Tomoyo... –dijo Sakura al alcanzar a su compañera

Sorry, She...-dijo Mey Ling

hey, estamos hablando español dime, donde fue Tomoyo que no entiendo el inglés

, oh ella se fue , tomó un bus y se fue, no se a donde-dijo Mey-pero.. el bus se iba a una dirección opuesta a la de la ciudad...

oh no, yo tengo la billetera de Tomoyo!-Dijo Sakura cuando encontró en su bolsa la billetera de Tomoyo

oh my god! This is stupid, como nos puede ocurrir esto en este día!-dijo Mey mirando fieramente a Eriol que se encontraba atrás de ellas

yo no tengo la culpa que no la recuerde-dijo tratando de lavarse las manos

tanto has cambiado Eriol...

no te acuerdas ni un poco de la persona a la que le prometiste dejarías todo por estar con ella...-dijo Sakura triste

que? –Dijo Eriol desconcertado-no, a la única persona que amo es a Kaho, es la única , no hay otra...

que?-dijo Mey Ling asombrada

en esto tiene que ver esa extraña mujer-dijo Shaoran pensativo

La señorita Misuki, ella no ah podido hacer nada malo-dijo Sakura tratando de comprender

no hablen de ella así por favor-dijo Eriol mirando fieramente a Shaoran y a Mey

Tu a mi no me intimidas con tu mirada Hiraguisawa, esa mujer va a pagar por lo que le ah hecho a mi amiga Tomoyo , y tu a mi no me vas a poder hacer nada, te lo juro que voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para tratar de ver las causas de este problema , te lo juro Hiraguisawa!-Dijo Mey Ling mirándolo a los ojos-vamos a buscar a Tomoyo ,Shaoran.. Mey Ling y Shaoran se embarcaron en un taxi y fueron a recorrer la ciudad pero antes Mey le dijo a Sakura que estuviera en la casa de Tomoyo a las 7 de la noche, que habría pijamada

Eriol...-dijo Sakura mirando al ojiazul que confundido miraba al vacío

Sakura, tengo que decirte algo...-dijo Eriol reocupado

que pasa Eriol-dijo Sakura con esperanza de hallar la respuesta en esas palabras que el iba a expresar

soy esclavo de la mujer de mis sueños... no quiero escapar, por favor déjenme en paz...-dijo Eriol mientras miraba al vacío

estas seguro Eriol-dijo Sakura mientras lo trataba de mirar a los ojos

Eriol miró a los ojos de Sakura y ella notó algo particular, era ,mirada de tristeza y una mezcla de aprisionamiento

no Sakura, no quiero Escapar... quiero que... salir quiero escapar pero... no-dijo Eriol tratando de no desesperarse

Eriol estas aprisionado por favor déjame ayudarte-Dijo Sakura tratando de que el la dejara ayudarlo

no! Si lo haces Tomoyo morirá! Ella la matará...-dijo Eriol desesperado

entonces si la recuerdas?-dijo Sakura mirando a Eriol extrañada

claro que si, como me voy a a olvidar de ella, es la mujer de mi vida...-dijo Eriol mirando a Sakura

pero entonces por que decía que Kaho era la mujer de tus sueños-dijo Sakura mirando a Eriol

Ella m tiene preso en un hechizo Sakura, de ratos puedo recuperar la conciencia , eso es para que no me vuelva un maniquí, para que tenga sentimientos, para que puede gozarme con sentimientos, pero... ella me robó la mayoría d mi poder por...-dijo Eriol agarrandose la cabeza fuertemente y aquejándose de un dolor fuerte

Eriol estas bien.. que tienes-dijo Sakura gritando

deja estoy bien, pro favor Sakura, necesito que no se lo digas a nadie , yo ya veré como salgo de esto, por favor encuentra a Tomoyo y trata de explicarle que ya no puedo estar nunca mas con ella-dijo Eriol con voz quebradiza

pero.. no vas a luchar...-dijo Sakura un poco decepcionada de Eriol

Eriol solo atinó a mirarla sorprendido... nunca se le había ocurrido luchar contra Kaho, era toda la fuerza que antes tenía, y el solo era un persona normal, bueno ni tan normal, estaba aprisionado por... las redes de el amor forzado, no quería escapar por que sabía que las consecuencias eran fatales, no quería venir a Japón por que sabía que iba a pasar esto, pero estuvo forzado a venir, solo por que Kaho probara el dolor y el sufrir de Tomoyo, no quería esto, pero era un muñeco que era manejado por una mujer, que se volvió psicópata y lo quería para ella sabiendo que el no la quería... sentimientos mezclados, angustia, odio, tristeza, pena , lástima a si mismo, amor frustrado.. y una serie de sentimientos de carácter triste se encontraban en Eriol, claro que había pensado en el suicidio para no seguir este sufrimiento, pero... cuantas veces el intento de matarse había fallado , Kaho siempre sabía lo que hacía cuando lo manipulaba, cuando recuperaba su conciencia, Kaho siempre estaba detrás de el, no lo dejaba tranquilo y ahora que había venido a Japón y le había contado a Sakura todo , ella podría hacer reaccionar a Kaho, lo único que agradecía era que cuando recuperaba su conciencia Kaho no sabía que hacía, pero Kaho no era tonta para dejarlo venir en ese estado, había mandado guardianas, pero... Eriol siempre guardaba un poco de la magia que le sobraba en su débil cuerpo para ahuyentarlos... felizmente aprovechó ese poco de magia para decirle a Sakura Todo lo que pasaba...

Ummmmmm, no sep, la verdad el primer capítulo es un poco.. como se dice...sin condimentar.. pero... estaba bien! ji ji ¬¬ -(inspiración esta molesta) saben amigos espero que me dejen su RR, por quiero seguir con esta historia... la verdad es que no solo se trata de Tomoyo, también hay nuevos personajes, y Kaho se vuelve totalmente loca... ah Mey se enamora.. yey! La lucha de Eriol con su propia magia para defender el amor que siente por Tomoyo, Sakura y Shaoran envueltos en una serie de asuntos locos.. si quieres que haya acción manden sus opiniones, a mi correo y el espacio de los RR están abiertos ya lo saben soy la primix! Y mi correo esta en mi espacio...a verdad Consejito de la primix XPick con respecto a los chicos, las malas amigas y las estupideces a mi correo o al msn! Too sea por la amistad! .. ya saben que la primix los escuchará! Publicidad! (opiniones de la única neurona de XPick: me odio y ... I hate you… m! She is a b…! no hablar malas palabras) bueno see you cualquiera cosa la primix te escucha ... dejen RR! Byes!

3 de julio Santo de Claudia

2 de julio chupeta en su casa.. toos invitados... (gentita... a bailar y a chupar... ucha no tomo pero haré el sacrificio Jua juaz!)

24 de junio, santo de la Muñiz, poco me importa pero weno hay que ponerlo.. (mentira)

fechas importantes... 26 aniversario de la estupidez que cometí! Jua! Ahí nos vidrios!


	2. Mi corazón

**Un pequeñísimo Dilema**

Ta tan por :XPick

Antes de que me maten .. me olvide.. lagunitas metales yey .. buenos .. estos personajes son de Clamp.. se! Lo se.. pero Eriol y Shaoran Son míos.. solo míos.. y nada mas que míos.. si fueran de carne y hueso.. mejor no sigo.. por que si no me muero XD

Naa monc! Ya saben a quien va dedicado este fic, al final cuando lo termine voy a mandárselo a su correo como una especie de venganza jua!

( notitas locas de la no muy cuerda autora / díganme, quien se ah robado mi agüita de manzana, tanta gente loca hay , bueno chikitinas y chikitines empecemos el loco fic en el cual Kaho necesita una tonelada de agüita de manzana)

Cap 1 mi corazón...

_Flash back!_

Como comenzó todo...

-Tomoyo estas lista?- dijo Sakura emocionada mientras guiaba a Tomoyo a un parque lleno de árboles de cerezo

-por que me tiene que tapar los ojos con unas vendas.. no es justo y si me caigo, me rompo una pierna un brazo y muero...-dijo Tomoyo tratando de no tropezar con nada

-No seas Dramática Daidogi es una sorpresa .. después todo va a se monse..-Dijo Shaoran mientras le sonreía a la risueña Sakura

-Ya llegamos Mey Ling-grito Sakura.. y Shaoran se apresuró a acercarse al joven que acompañaba a Mey Ling

-Hiraguisawa... te dejamos solo con ella o si quieres nos quedamos a grabar el momento-dijo Shaoran susurrándole al joven

-Descuida Shaoran.. si quieren se pueden quedar serían buenos violinistas -Le susurró Eriol en forma Sarcástica

-muy gracioso.. eres un idiota-dijo Shaoran esta vez un poco alto

-quien lo arruina todo eres tu Shaoran-le dijo Mey Ling y lo arrastró hasta un arbusto cerca con Sakura mientras Tomoyo permanecía al frente de Eriol con los ojos vendados y sin nadie que la guíe ya que Sakura se había ido con los otros dos mencionados

-Sakura.. ya me puedo quitar la venda?-dijo Tomoyo un poco confundida sabía que era una sorpresa muy grande

Sakura desde las ramas gritó

-muy bien Tomoyo ya!-y se escondió

Tomoyo se quitó las vendas y miró al piso para recuperar la vista..cuando pudo abrir bien los ojos miró al frente... encontró a Eriol, con un gran ramo de Flores violetas.. y chocolates (Típica declaración.. maldita te odio)

-Hola Eriol... este..-dijo Tomoyo un poco sonrojada, suponía que las cosas eran para ella, pero no era posible, Eriol siempre ah vivido enamorado de Kaho Misuki y ella siempre ah vivido enamorada de el... acaso será que... no puede ser..

-si piensas que esto es para ti...-dijo Eriol volteando se a ver un árbol y dándole la espalda a Tomoyo

-ya se que eso no es para mi... no tienes por que decirlo... yo se que tu vives enamorado de Kaho Misuki.. por las puras.. ni siquiera ilusiones me hice te digo.. que ilusiones si .. esto es ridículo.. osea.. tu eres un chico muy nice para mi.. muy refinado.. mas que yo.. además que estoy diciendo tu no me gustas.. nada ni un poquito ni siquiera no se que hago acá parada y por que me taparon los ojos y yo soy una tonta por dejarme y tu... -Dijo Tomoyo bien atarantada y tratando de no llorar por haber pasado una vergüenza muy grande.. mataría a Sakura y a Shaoran.. eso haría y luego los tiraría al río.. pero no puede hacerlo por que los quiere demasiado.. mataría mejor a Eriol por prestarse

un silencio invadió.. y Tomoyo dio media vuelta para irse pero una mano la sujetó y la detuvo

-por que no me dejas terminar mi frase Tomoyo Daidogi?-dijo Eriol mirándola tiernamente

-por que no es necesario que la termines-Tomoyo soltó una lágrima..

-no llores mi linda Tomoyo.. por que adelantas las cosas.. para Sakura eres muy observadora pero .. tu... eres muy despistada-dijo Eriol sonriéndole...-ahora si puedo terminar.. si piensas que estoes para ti.. estas en lo cierto.. quiero decirte que estoy enamorado de ti.. quieres ser mi novia?-dijo Eriol sonrojado (o.O sonrojado?)

-tu.. yo.. no se.. este... Eriol yo...-dijo Tomoyo atarantada y totalmente roja

-no tienes que responderme ahora si quieres yo...

-si! Quiero ser tu novia.. yo te quiero mucho-Dijo Tomoyo mientras lo miraba a los

ojos con los ojos brillantes

-Yo también te quiero mucho Tomoyo

Eriol tomó la cintura de Tomoyo mientras ella lo miraba de frente.. Tomoyo rodeó el cuello de Eriol con sus brazos..en los arbustos Sakura Mey Ling y Shaoran miraban con los ojos brillantes tal escena.. esta vez Sakura estaba con la cámara de video de Tomoyo (como se vengan.. venganza, como te corroe el alma).. Tomoyo y Eriol se fundieron en un gran abrazo.. Eriol separó su cara del cabello de Tomoyo y Tomoyo separó su cara del cuello de Eriol.. se miraron frente a frente...y los dos labios de unieron.. su primer beso... a pesar que era el primero los dos lo hacían como si ya supieran besar desde años.. era un beso tan intenso que parecía que se lo hubieran guardado desde hace miles de años..

Fin del flash back 

Tomoyo estaba en una parte desconocida de la ciudad.. recordó que su billetera la tenía Sakura.. así que se sentó en un rincón de la calle desierta.. era de tarde y no había ningún alma en ese lugar.. empezó a recordar el momento en que Eriol se fue a Inglaterra

(pensamiento de Tomoyo y otro _Flash Back _bistecito! )

-Eriol.. yo te comprendo.. se que no puedes quedarte conmigo ahora...-dijo Tomoyo tomada de la mano de Eriol en el aeropuerto

-mi amor no te preocupes... esto solo es un hasta luego.. yo te amo.. y quiero estar contigo toda mi vida.. no puedo creer que me haya enamorado de esta manera.. te amo y no te voy a dejar pasar..-dijo Eriol agarrando muy fuerte a Tomoyo

-te amo Eriol.. todos estos años juntos hasta al comienzo de la universidad me han servido para darme cuenta que no hay ningún chico como tu.. sabes que somos muy jóvenes.. mas bien esto nos va a servir de prueba –dijo Tomoyo tratando de no llorar

-solo son unos años... te voy a extrañar.. y te juro que regresaré... para estar siempre contigo.. por que te amo-dijo Eriol dándole un beso a Tomoyo (unos años? O.o)

-Esto es un pacto Eriol-dijo la amatista mientras le brindaba un fuerte abrazo

-Esto es un pacto mi ángel-dijo Eriol mientras la besaba tiernamente

(fin de el pensamiento de Tomoyo y fin del _Flash back_)

-tu lo prometiste Eriol.. que te pasó.. tu me dijiste que ya no amabas a esa mujer.. tu me lo dijiste... dijiste que ella no significaba nada en tu vida.. dijiste que vendrías por que me querías.. mi amor se ah hecho mas grande y el tuyo se a reducido a la nada.. no puedo creerlo.. esto me va a doler mucho.. y estoy perdida... bueno estoy perdida también en la calle .. no se donde estoy..-dijo Tomoyo llorando

-Disculpa amiga.. te sucede algo?-dijo una niña de por lo menos 7 años de cabello rubio y de ojos ambarinos

-oh.. no te preocupes mi amor.. solo estoy un poco perdida...-dijo Tomoyo mientras se secaba las lágrimas

-estas llorando... no llores ven conmigo. dijo la niña mientras le extendía la mano

-pero tu tienes que ir ya a tu casa no?-

-pero tu estas en problemas Shinji y Kioko me han enseñado que no se debe de dejar a una persona solo y en problemas y menos llorando..-dijo la niña-ven te voy a llevar a mi casa.. para que ellos pedan ayudarte-la niña jala Tomoyo al ver que ella se resistía

-gracias...donde vives chikita?-dijo Tomoyo con aires dulce

-muy cerca-dijo la niña jalando a Tomoyo hacia una dirección que era su casa

-que tan cerca-dijo Tomoyo un poco desconfiada

-allí mira-dijo la niña señalando una humilde casita

-oh.. esa es tu casa mi amor?-dijo Tomoyo triste

-si, allí vivimos mi hermano mi hermana y yo.. somos tres.. hoy mi hermano Shinji no ah ido a trabajar... el te puede ayudar..-dijo la niña mientras encaminaba a Tomoyo a su casa

-oh claro.. y como te llamas?

-me llamo Keiko y tu amiga?

-yo me llamo Tomoyo- dijo sonriendo la amatista

-Tomoyo.. que bonito.. yo también me quiero llamar Tomoyo.. puedo?

-claro... tu ta vas a llamar Keiko Tomoyo

-si! Que bonito.. vamos apresúrate..a ver.. hacemos carrerita..a la una a las dos y a las tres! Corre Tomoyo

Y Tomoyo corrió detrás de Keiko tratando de que ella ganara la carrera

/XD

-Sakura.. yo quiero decirte algo... yo solo quiero decirte que..

-ahora no es momento para tonteras... por favor Iki necesito encontrar a Tomoyo y rápido... –dijo Sakura exaltada al ver que su compañero de salón de universidad estaba tartamudeando por las puras

-Eriol.. falta poco para que Kaho te vuelva a tener en su poder no?

-Si Sakura.. por favor quiero que la encuentres...ella es todo para mi... oh no- Eriol se empezó a retorcer de dolor-Sakura encuéntrala que ya es hora...

-listo... ya esta.. Kaho ya lo tiene en su poder-dijo Sakura mirando a Eriol como se retorcía de dolor

-Sakura?-dijo Eriol.. pero con otra expresión en sus ojos... estaba siendo manipulado

-Si Eriol.. ya es hora que te lleve a ver la ciudad-dijo Sakura un poco molesta ella quería llevar a ver la ciudad a su amigo Eriol no al maniquí que era manipulado pro la profesora Misuki

-Claro Sakura.. Sabes me hubiera gustado que Kaho estuviera conmigo.. ella le gustan estas cosas.. así podríamos besarnos en medio de los paisajes hermosos, y para que no se sienta mal invitaríamos a tu amiga Tomoyo también para que no llore...-dijo Eriol carcajeándose

-esto es en lo que te convierte ella-dijo Sakura muy furiosa- vamonos antes de que me arrepienta

/ o.O

-Kioko... mira ella es Tomoyo... la encontré llorando sola... es muy buena.. tu una vez me dijiste que no debo de dejar a las personas llorando y tristes solas.. así que la traje para acá –Dijo la niña a una mujer de 26 años de cabello negro y ojos negros

-oh mucho gusto.. me llamo Kioko-dijo la mujer mientras le sonreía amablemente a Tomoyo, parecía ser una mujer muy humilde

-oh el gusto es mío mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidogi

-oh, eres una Daidogi... por Dios.. pero.. si tu eres la hija de Sonomi Daidogi .. pero que hace por aquí .. usted no es una de las mas ricas jóvenes de Japón?-dijo Kioko sorprendida

-no , por favor Keiko no me gusta que me digan así.. mas bien le dan mas importancia mi dinero.. lo que ocurre es que me perdí.. y no traje dinero,.. Keiko me trajo donde ustedes para ver si me ayudaban esa niña es muy dulce-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo

-lo siento Tomoyo.. pero me sorprende que una joven como tu este en mi casa.. te ayudaré.. voy a busca a mi hermanito Shinji- dijo Kioko

-otro hermanito?

-no, el es grande pero lo tratamos como pequeño por que nosotros nos queremos muchos.. nuestros padres murieron y Shinji y yo nos encargamos de Keiko... Shinji tiene 19 años...

-oh un año mas que yo... no es tan chiquito eh- dijo Tomoyo riéndole a Keiko

-mi hermanito es el mejor-dijo Keiko saltando alrededor de Tomoyo

-si tu lo dices.. entonces es el mejor de todos...

-Si el es muy bueno con nosotras

Kioko entró a un cuartito de la humilde casita y salió luego acompañada de un jovencito muy agraciado pero su ropa lo hacía ver muy tosco, era alto, con fuerza en sus fracciones, ojos azules y cabello rubio al igual que Keiko y de tez blanca

-oh señorita Daidogi.. déjeme presentarme , mi nombre es Shinji.. mucho gusto –dijo el joven cortésmente agachando un poco la cabeza en seña de saludo

-no tienes que tener esas consideraciones conmigo.. llámame Tomoyo.. mas bien yo debería de hacer esa pequeña reverencia ya que ustedes son los que me pueden ayudar...-dijo Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa

-bueno, lo que necesitas es llegar a tu casa.. y quieres teléfono, pues creo que tengo unas monedas por ahí.. ahora las traigo-dijo Shinji dirigiéndose a el cuartito en donde había salido

-muchas gracias Shinji-dijo Tomoyo sonriente

-Tomoyo, ya me puedes contar por que has estado llorando?-dijo Keiko mientras miraba con curiosidad a Tomoyo

-hey Keiko, no seas grosera con la señorita Tomoyo .. eso no se pregunta..!-dijo Kioko molesta con la pequeña

-no te preocupes, yo quedé en contarle a Keiko que es lo que me pasa-dijo dirigiéndose a Kioko y luego volteo su mirada a Keiko y se agachó cerca de la pequeña-lo que pasa pequeña Keiko, es que me eh peleado con un valioso amigo, por que el no se acuerda de mi.. y por eso me eh puesto a llorar, por que el no me recuerda y yo lo quiero mucho-dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole maternalmente

-oh, que malo... como no se va a acordar de ti si tu eres muy bonita-dijo Keiko mientras ponía un puchero (Eriol ya no se acuerda de ti Tomoyo por que esta conmigo... yeah! Jua)

-eso crees pequeñita?-dijo Tomoyo sollozando

-claro Tomoyo eres muy bonita.. pero no te pongas a llorar, por que si no yo también lo voy a hacer-dijo la niñita sollozando (no escena asquerosa.. no lloren no .. waaaa! Yo tmb lloro T.T)

-esta bien Keiko linda, no voy a llorar por que te quiero mucho eres una muy linda niña para estar llorando-dijo Tomoyo mientras que veía acercase a Shinji y ella se levantó de su posición

-Tomoyo, ven te llevaré a el teléfono publico.. Keiko puede venir con nosotros-dijo Shinji mientras salía de la casita

-muy bien vamos Tomoyo-Keiko Salía detrás de su hermano agarrando de la mano a Tomoyo

-vamos... el teléfono queda muy cerca-dijo Shinji sonriente

-oh claro Shinji.. –dijo Tomoyo sonrojándose por que notó algo muy peculiar en la sonrisa de Shinji

---------/--/--/ P

Flash back yey! 

-Kaho que haces aquí?-dijo Eriol mientras miraba sorprendido a aquella mujer pelirroja.

-te dije alguna vez que te dejaría?-dijo en forma sarcástica a Eriol, luego miró atrás de ella y se aparecieron los dos guardianes oscuros.. sujetos por cuerdas mágicas

-que les paso... Rubi moon, Spinel Sun, que le hiciste-dijo Eriol exaltado con la mujer quien se le iba acercado peligrosamente

-solo tomaba una parte de ti mi amor-dijo Kaho mientras tomaba un líquido que brillaba intensamente

-que es lo que tomas.. que has hecho.. esa poción es.., no pensarás... Kaho que te sucede... no prometiste que..-dijo Eriol tratando de comprender mientras fue interrumpido por Kaho

-yo no prometí nada, tu me traicionaste!... esa chiquilla, por esa chiquilla si tu lo que necesitas es una mujer que te haga feliz.. no esa estúpida chiquilla Eriol.. ella nunca te hará feliz-dijo Kaho esta vez sujetándolo por los hombros y moviéndolo bruscamente

-te haz vuelto loca... Tomoyo es la mujer de mi vida.. ella es la que me hace feliz... y estoy dispuesto a regresar donde ella después que termine algunos asuntos... y deja esa poción en paz que sabes que nunca va a funcionar contra mi magia.. suelta a mis guardianes.. por que si no te expulso Kaho Misuki y hablo en serio-grito Eriol molesto

-tu crees que puedes contra mi, mira bien a tus guardianes.. solo quería que los vieras volverse polvo.. por que todo su poder esta en mi... fíjate.. están muertos y dentro de poco se harán polvo... ja, y ahora vas a ir perdiendo poco a poco tu poder.. por que sabes, tu no eres Clow Reed, eres solo su reencarnación, el nunca serás tu, por eso, no tienes su mismo poder, aunque tu trates de afirmarlo, por que Clow nunca hubiera caído tan fácilmente en mi trampa-dijo Kaho riendo

-rayos.. Kawasa... como pudiste usar tal cosa Kaho, como no me di cuenta.. Kaho te haz vuelto loca?.. que has hecho con mis guardianes.. eres una maldita desgraciada, hija de... (XPick: o.O Eriol Tu? Eriol: es que como voy a aguantar a semejante vieja menopausica que haga estas cosas... XPick: te comprendo... sigue insultándola... por eso te amo n.n)-dijo Eriol exaltado

-Kawasa o la magia del mal.. no entiendo como le han puesto ese nombre.. Yang es muy imbecil para hacer eso-Dijo Kaho alejándose de Eriol

-Lo peor le has ido a pedir a Yang.. eres... oich- Eriol empezó a sentir unos dolores de cabeza y se sintió muy débil .. sintió como si se quemara por dentro y mucho humo de color azul salía de su cuerpo, Kaho lo absorbía con su mano- Que haces Kaho.. que me haces-dijo Eriol a duras penas

-Solo absorbiendo toda tu magia.. que .. acaso tiene algo de malo?.. por favor... ahora si te voy a tener para mi... solo espera.. pronto estaremos juntos-dijo Kaho sonriéndole maniáticamente

-Yo amo a Tomoyo! a nadie mas a Tomoyo!-grito Eriol

-Que dijiste bastardo!-Gritó Kaho y enfureció a Eriol le ardió mas el cuerpo pero mucho mas el corazón, sentía que ya no le quedaba fuerzas ni para sentir lo que estaba sintiendo por Tomoyo, abrió los ojos y vio como sus guardianes se hacían polvo.. derramó una lágrima.. y luego cerró los ojos para caer en un profundo sueño.

Mientras que Eriol estaba dormido, Kaho le susurraba que el debía amarla en el oído, pero el solo se le escuchar susurrar un nombre

-Tomoyo

Kaho enfureció

-Debes olvidarla.. ahora me amar a mi, soy la mujer de tu sueños de los que no vas a querer despertar nunca y nunca vas a querer escapar de mi.. por que me vas a amar siempre-dijo Kaho y con ayuda de un guardián que había creado.. levaron a Eriol a su habitación para que descansen.. lo depositaron en la cama , Kaho le dio un beso en los labios y salió de la habitación...

El cuerpo de Eriol estaba sin vida... parecía muerto, pero en realidad estaba vivo, pero era una masa que recién empezaba a tener sentimientos... y quien le enseñaría.. pues Kaho... pero de pronto una pequeña luz azul, no tan fuerte empezó a rodear su cuerpo... y se escuchó en la habitación de Eriol cuando el dormía...

_si piensas que esto es para ti.. estas en lo cierto.. quiero decirte que estoy enamorado de ti.._

_si! Quiero ser tu novia.. yo te quiero mucho_

Eriol se levantó de la cama con al poca fuerza que tenía y buscó de donde provenía el sonido.. pero no halló.. luego se dio cuenta que la primera frase era su voz, pero la segunda frase.. esa voz tan dulce.. de quien era?... de quien... no lo recordaba... de quien era...

Mi querida Tomoyo! 

-mi querida Tomoyo...quien es Tomoyo... es mejor olvidarlo.. quiero ver a Kaho.. mi amor debe estarme esperando con la cena abajo-dijo Eriol y abrió la puerta encontrándose con un pasillo iluminado por velas...

_end del Flash back!_

-Me olvidaste verdad?-dijo Mey Ling mientras encontraba a su primo viendo una tienda de osos de peluche

-no Mey Ling.. solo que ese osito me hace acordar a Sakura.. yo le regalé uno así.. no lo recuerdas?-dijo Shaoran ,mirando la vitrina

-hey si pero ahora no estamos para mas sentimentalismo.. sabes.. Daidogi esta perdida inepto... por favor debemos encontrarla..-Dijo Mey Ling molesta, de pronto sonó el celular de Mey Ling

-oh quien pude ser ahora... bueno? habla Mey ahora yo..-una voz de la otra línea la sorprendió

-Mey Ling.. en donde estas.. yo estoy bien-dijo la vez de la otra línea

-Tomoyo tonta ... Were are you?-dijo Mey Ling feliz de escuchar a su amiga

-Oh... yo estoy fuera de la ciudad, en la calle... Bellavista.. es un pequeño pueblito.. vendrán por mi verdad?-dijo Tomoyo preocupada

-no niña te vamos a dejar tirada en la nada, ahora vamos..-dijo Mey Ling sonriente-mas bien déjame sacar de la vitrina de osos de felpa a Shaoran... esta recordando viejos tiempos

-ja ja.. bueno la línea se corta.. es Bellavista 165 por favor ven por mi

-si Tomoyo... no te preocupes... byes ... see you later-dijo Mey mientras miraba a Shaoran

-tu y tu inglés cholo, pareces taradita tratando de hablar en inglés-dijo el joven ambarinos mirando a Mey Ling que le tiró un puñete

-you are stupid… I hate you Shaoran-dijo Mey Ling mientras tomaba un taxi dejando atrás al ambarino

-la tuya.. que me has dicho?-dijo Shaoran burlándose de su prima-ódiame pero no me ignores querida prima-dijo sarcásticamente el ambarino

-oh déjate de tonterías y sube el taxi li, tenemos que recoger a Daidogi...

-esta bien .. pero llama a Sakura para que el avises que ya la encontraste-dijo Shaoran preocupado

-well-dijo la morena mientras marcaba hábilmente en su celular

_continuará..._

ok, ok no me maten.. se que eh demorado un poquito... bueno mas de 2 meses, saben por que, la culpa la tiene la Insua, la profesora de lenguaje Octavio.. por que nos deja un montón de tarea nunca nos deja en paz.. odio a todos los profesores del cole, excepto al profe Carlos a la señorita Dorís a la señorita Guissella a la señorita Johnny , al Sarriá, al Mestanza no mucho.. y los demás son una porquería, bueno.. para que vean que quiero tanto a mi cole.. y a mis compañeros.. no voy a ir de viaje de promoción.. pa que vean que no soy la única la mitad de la promoción no va a ir por que odian a los demás compañeros figuretis, en especial los pichiruches... nada tarados , pa colmo tampoco quiero ir a la fiesta de promoción, olle que triste mi vida ...

razones por al cuales no pude terminar el Fic

1.- primero como lo mencioné la Insua deja mucha tarea en especial las exposiciones...

2.- todo el mes de agosto estaba mal.. fue el mes de mala suerte.. lo peor.. lo pero de lo peor

3.- trabajo en grupos con mi querida compañera la que odio tanto... y tmb Porki

4.-la flojera es la madre de todos los vicios... ucha que floja soy...

5.- catequesis, mis chukys me necesitan.. me quieren mucho pes.. ahora tengo que enseñarle.. no es que sea una santa ...

bueno puntos de vista que quiero recalcar

XD.- la muerte de Kaho.. quien vota por la muerte de Kaho.. por favor manden RR pidiendo que Kaho muera

P.- quieren que Sakura y Shaoran sufran como pareja.. que aparezca otro personaje o no? Manden RR

O .- las escenitas que a todos les gusta.. Eriol en paños menores... manden RR (yo me apunto.. quiero ver.. quiero ver...)

: ( .- alguien ha visto pelis en el cine.. yo no voy hace siglos... waaaa!

: ) .- Gracias por sus RR, a pesar de que son pocos.. los valoro muchos.. ya pes no voy a pedir muchos.. es mi primer intento.. y espero que sigan enviando RR los quiero muxo!

Si quieren mátenme deséenme la muerte.. pidan lo que quieran manden RR... porfa.. colaboren con mi neurona... quiere que le den sus comentarios... ya saben que cualquier cosita.. consejitos chismes ya saben cual es mi correo.. esta en mi espacio.. sorry la próxima contesto sus RR, es que soy misia no tengo internet en mi casa.. pero voy a grabar en mis disquete, los disquetes se hicieron para los misios yey! Chau amiwitos... no se preocupen que ya viene el proximo capítulo(no hay fechas importante o me olvido?)


	3. Cambio

Un pequeñísimo Dilema!

Por: XPick!

Wow, eh visto que mi nuevo fic, Hitomi ni Utusuru mono esta siendo mas leído que este, y eso que este ah sido el primero, luego me recuerdas.. por favor amiwitos lean los tres fic, claro que me voy a demorar en actualizar alguno de esos tres, este lo estoy actualizando antes ¬¬, léanse mis otros fic, el que mas le recomiendo es de Hitomi ni utusuru mono, les voy a dar un pequeño prólogo...

Tomoyo es una joven que llegó a un edificio lleno de personas extrañas, ella dejó a su madre a pesar de tener todo para hacerse independiente, uno de los vecinos era Eriol Hiraguisawa, que era, frío, cruel y no tenía consideración ni con las mujeres, quien pensaría que la joven se llegara a enamorar de una persona tan detestable...

Ahora si.. discúlpenme por hacerme publicidad!

...ReAdY!...

cap 3

Cambio

-Después de que Eriol estaba preocupado le vino un dolor muy fuerte en su cabeza..-Sakura le contaba a Shaoran todo lo sucedido-se supone que no se lo debo contar a nadie pero... confío e ti Shaoran-

-Daidogi debe estar muy triste...-Shaoran miró fijamente a Sakura con un aire de tristeza en sus ojos

-esta...en su habitación-Sakura se dio media vuelta y salió de el pasillo de la mansión Daidogi-

Shaoran solo se quedó mirando a la persona que mas quería como se alejaba sollozando

-no puede ser tan cruel...-

-------------

Se acercaba la noche y Tomoyo solo quería pensar en por que Eriol cambió tanto.. pero no quería que nadie se de cuenta.. así que decidió salirse por la ventana, (tipo Candy) saltó los árboles, sin notar que era seguida por una sombra muy sospechosa, abrió las rejas con un control remoto, como todos estaban concentrados en el pasillo de su habitación nadie se dio cuenta del sonido de las rejas.

Tomoyo salió a caminar cuando de pronto chocó con una persona y calló al piso

-oh! Disculpe la siento-dijo aquella persona que al parecer era hombre

-no , no se preocupe, fue culpa mía-Tomoyo alzó la mirada y se encontró con un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, un joven muy guapo

-ah linda lo siento... mi nombre es Takahashi y lamento haberte golpeado-el joven le proporcionó una amable sonrisa

-oh, soy Tomoyo , y ya te dije que no es nada-Tomoyo le respondió la sonrisa

-así que te llamas Tomoyo, un lindo nombre para una linda chica, y a donde ibas tan distraída amiga-

-a caminar por allí, justo iba por allí si...-Tomoyo pensó –_que hago hablando con una persona que no conozco_

-oh lo siento Tomoyo, creo que te incomodé-Takahashi puso cara de preocupado

-_pero no parece ser mala persona-_pensó Tomoyo y luego dijo- no , no te preocupes en serio si iba a caminar...

-te puedo acompañar en tu caminata, es bueno hacerse de nuevos amigos-Takahashi sonrió amablemente

-ok! Sale, vamos a caminar juntos así podemos ir platicando un rato!-Tomoyo se alegró, tal vez Takahashi podría ser un buen amigo..

-------------------------

-oh, ya Tomoyo me puedes responder... en serio Tomoyo me estas preocupando-Sakura decía a través de la puerta

-Tomoyo, ya todo pasó ya estas en casa.. habla por favor...-Shaoran se sumaba a las súplicas de Sakura

-ay Tomoyo si no nos respondes voy a derrumbar la puerta y tu sabes que yo lo hago-dijo Mey amarga

-ella no responde-Sakura se dirigió a los dos chinos

-debe estar dormida-dijo Shaoran tratando de calamar a Sakura

-si Sakura no te preocupes-Mey Ling complementó a su primo

-tal vez-

-------------

-Así que eres universitario, igual que yo, que edad tienes? Claro si se puede saber-Tomoyo conversaba amenamente con Takahashi

--------

-Tomoyo está buscando refugio en otras personas, Eriol... fíjate como Tomoyo te traiciona-una voz en la cabeza de Eriol al parecer de Kaho lo atormentaban-fíjate como esta mujerzuela se va con un desconocido-Kaho hizo aparecer imágenes de Tomoyo y Takahashi en su cabeza

-maldita mujerzuela-

------------

-Tomoyo, que te parece si te invito a tomar algo-Takahashi dio na amable sonrisa

-me parece una buena idea-n.n

-entonces vayamos allá-n.n

el la barra le sirvieron a Tomoyo una limonada (esta bien ella no tomaba) y Takahashi se pidió una cerveza, en una distracción Tomoyo dio media vuelta para ver como dos chicas estaban haciendo escándalo, y en eso Takahashi puso una especie de droga en la limonada de Tomoyo

-esas chicas están locas-Tomoyo volteo y se encontró con la cara cercana de Takahashi-eh, lo siento.. yo-Tomoyo se puso nerviosa y roja

-oh discúlpame Tomoyo-Takahashi, tomó su cerveza –Después de esto vamos a dar una vuelta en un lugar especial, es muy bello te va a encantar

-oh! Pero ya debo volver a mi casa-Tomoyo tomó su vaso con limonada a una sola vez, cuando vio la hora apurada

-no lo harás-Takahashi sonrió maliciosamente

-Takahashi, me empiezo a sentir mal-Tomoyo estaba mareada

-Yo te ayudo Tomoyo-Takahashi la ayudó supuestamente a caminar, después de un rato Tomoyo no tenía conciencia de lo que hacía

-te dije que nos íbamos a divertir un montón, entonces que esperamos, vamos a divertirnos, barata.. ja.. Tomoyo Daidogi-

-------

-Tomoyo por favor, ya despierta necesito hablar contigo.. Tomoyo?-Sakura seguía intentando tratar de hacer entrar en razón a su amiga por detrás de la puerta

-vamos Tomoyo ya es hora de que dejes de hacer berrinche como una chiquilla pequeña!-Mey Ling gritó

------

-ya llegamos-Tomoyo estaba en la cama tirada de una habitación asquerosa de un hotelucho

(discúlpenme por las escenas pero es complemento del fic, no creo que sean muy fuertes pero algo ,así que mayores de 12 no mas, por favor estoy diciendo para que no me demanden los demás omitan esta escena)

Takahashi empezó a desnudar a Tomoyo, primero empezó a quitarle la blusa con la que estaba lentamente, y luego empezó a quitarle el sostén, empezó a masajear sus senos con una mezcla de placer y deseo, empezó a saborear sus pezones y a morderlos suavemente, Tomoyo volvió en si cuando hizo eso, pero no dijo nada, solo dejó que el hiciera lo que le tenía que hacer(que! Tomoyo por que haces eso), necesitaba que alguien la tenga, que sea de alguien ya que la persona que mas quería la detestaba a horrores, así que gimió de placer, e hizo sonreír a Takahashi...

Le pidió que fuera mas, Takahashi sonrió con mas deseo y empezó a quitarle el pantalón, y luego la truza, Tomoyo empezó a abrir los ojos mas, entonces el empezó a desnudarse con la ayuda de Tomoyo, vio que el la deseaba y todo su sexo la empezó a penetrar, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo pero se sentía tan bien, gimió una y otra vez hasta que un líquido empezó a fluir del sexo masculino...

(oh Dios... no se como eh escrito eso, peor ya saben esta parte si son menores de 12 omítanla.. digo la parte anterior O.o... la saqué de un libro pero no recuerdo el nombre)

después de haber consumado el acto se quedaron ambos dormidos al despertar lentamente Tomoyo vio como Takahashi estaba con una bolsita llena de polvo y absorbiendo el polvo con su nariz con una tarjeta de crédito

-encima de violar, también te drogas-Dijo Tomoyo sentándose al costado de el en la cama

-yo no te violé, por que tu también me seguiste el juego-Dijo Takahashi sonriendo

-cállate, quiero un poco de eso-Dijo Tomoyo en son de mando

-que, mira barata, lo digo por tu bien, para que vas a querer tu drogarte, no te basta el haber tenido sexo?-dijo Takahashi sorprendido

-no, quiero eso, dame un poco-Tomoyo le arrebató la tarjeta y comenzó a absorber de la misma manera el polvo que había en ella

por un momento no le gustó, pero después le hizo sentir en las nubes, Takahashi absorbió un poco mas hasta tener el mismo efecto de nuevo, y los dos empezaron a tener relaciones nuevamente pero con mas pasión y con cosas que omitiré!

--------------

-Tomoyo ya!-Mey Ling golpeó la puerta fuertemente, peor la criada le dio la llave para que pudiera entrar

cuando por fin entraron en la habitación ya era mas de las 5 de la mañana Tomoyo no estaba allí, su mamá desesperó y la mandó a buscar, Sakura y Shaoran hicieron lo mismo y Mey Ling fue hacia la casa de Eriol muy furiosa

---------

-y que hay de tu family.. no quieres regresar?-dijo Takahashi mirando fijamente a Tomoyo

-para que?.. igual es, ya no me queda nada mas que mi madre y sus preocupaciones sobre la empresa-_aunque también me queda Sakura, Shaoran , Mey, y mis demás amigos pero...-_ casi a nadie

-yo se... a ti no te importa su vida.. entonces por que no vienes conmigo...-

-ni loca, necesito dinero...dame más-Tomoyo señaló la bolsa que contenía la droga

-estas loca, no te voy a dar mas... sabes eso cuesta.. si quieres toma esto-Takahashi le abrió bruscamente la boca a Tomoyo y le puso un papel dentro.. Tomoyo lo escupió Takahashi se terminó de vestir y se fue de la habitación

-este papel...-Tomoyo leía detenidamente el papel sin notar que Takahashi se había ido-era el papel que apareció en mi habitación ese día...-Tomoyo volteo para ver que Takahashi se había ido... pero dejo ese polvo olvidado en la habitación, Tomoyo empezó a llorar , vio el polvo y lo comenzó a absorber, se sintió de nuevo en las nubes y sola estaba mirando al techo divertida y totalmente ¿Feliz?

----------------

-Ya saben donde esta -Touya le dijo a Sakura

-Gracias al cielo -

------------

Después de un rato Tomoyo se vistió, y de nuevo quedó en las nubes, se quedó en la cama mirando hacia el cielo

De pronto entraron tres mujeres vestidas de negro empujando la puerta con brusquedad

Encontraron a Tomoyo totalmente drogada y la llevaron a su casa cargando

---------

al ver a Tomoyo drogada en el sillón, Sonomi rompió en llanto, Sakura se acercó a consolar a Sonomi al igual que Mey Ling y Shaoran miraba enfadado a Tomoyo

-Tomoyo habla quien te hizo esto-Shaoran empezó a hablar bruscamente

-no me jodas.. –Tomoyo se empezó a reír por haberle contestado groseramente al chino, Shaoran trató de no perder los estribos y le pidió que hable Sakura

-Tomoyo, por favor te lo pido vuelve en si, ya le dieron algo...?-dijo Sakura mirando a sus guardaespaldas

-si pero no reacciona todavía parece que lo que ah consumido ah sido una gran dosis, quien habrá sido el que le ah dado la droga-Dijo una de sus guardaespaldas

-cállense y vivan la vida.. que hay.. pro que no viven su vida... igual yo estoy feliz! Bien feliz... no importa si Eriol no me quiere... esperen Eriol no me quiere... waaaa! No me quiere-Tomoyo empezó a llorar y luego se empezó a reír como una lunática-me siento feliz, si quiere Eriol se puede ir a la misma... uy! No digas lisuras Tomoyo... que pasa madre.. por que me miras así.. empieza a contar tu dinero, uno dos tres.. cuantas ovejitas voy?

Sakura miraba la situación deplorable de su amiga y empezó a llorar

-Sakurita, chiquita linda.. no llores... me haces sufrir..-Tomoyo empezó a reír en carcajadas-ya era hora que lloraras.. tan imbecil que te haces y eres bien pendeja..-Tomoyo rió mas

-por favor llévenla a su cuarto..-Tomoyo fue llevada a su cuarto y la hicieron dormir, Sakura, Mey y Shaoran regresaron a su casa, y Sonomi fue a tomarse un calmante por lo alterada que estaba para luego irse a dormir

-----------

a la mañana siguiente Tomoyo despertó con un pequeño dolor de cabeza recordando lo bien que se sentía drogarse y anhelando mas de ese polvito mágico

-ayer fue el mejor día de mi vida-

la puerta de la habitación de Tomoyo se abrió bruscamente, entró Sonomi y le tiró una fuerte cachetada a Tomoyo , todos sus cabellos quedaron en su cara y su cachete estaba adolorido, Tomoyo volteó lentamente a mirar a su madre, no con los ojos amatistas dulces de siempre, si no con los ojos fieros, llenos de rabia y de rencor, que te podían predecir la muerte...

-VIEJA ESTÚPIDA.. ANCIANA DEL DEMONIO!

Sonomi nunca había visto a su hija así, retrocedió con miedo al ver esos ojos tan diferentes a los que había conocido, temió mucho y salió corriendo de la habitación , cerró con llave como si hubiera una fiera dentro y corrió al teléfono

mientras tanto, por un hoyo hecho de magia Kaho veía con satisfacción a la nueva Tomoyo Daidogi al costado de Eriol.. que estaba aterrado por los ojos de aquella amatista.. el tendría que luchar por que Tomoyo volviera a ser la de antes.. pero antes.. debía luchar por tratar de safarse del embrujo de Kaho...

mi amor... no desesperes... cuando me saque a esta bruja de encima te voy a salvar de ese horrible calvario

Holap.. por lo visto no creo que hayan imaginado que el rumbo de la historia iba a ser este, parece ser un destino cruel, el que te quiten tu virginidad y caer en las drogas al mismo tiempo.. que horror! Por eso cuídense de los.. amiga.. te invito a tomar algo, en las fiestas.. o si no.. amiga vamos a tomar aire.. o este que es bien típico...amiga, me puedes guiar a donde está el baño... o a donde esta este sitio tal... que horror, por eso cuando salgan a una fiesta o algo por el estilo.. cuídense de los violadores, pedófilos, malandrines, pirañitas, los mañosos , los alcohólicos, los drogadictos y otras personas de mala reputación , por que no hay ninguna sola fiesta en donde no vaya ese tipo de gente excepto en los quinos.. y hablando de quinos, el sábado tengo un quince años de mi amiga Rocío.. no se si se celebrará el mismo día que cumple quince o ya ah sido sus quince anteriormente, pero entonces.. FeLiZ... CuMpLe.. RoXiO!

Agradecimientos especiales a mis amiwitas exmanitas las neuronas.. porfis dejen RR.. se los agradeceré... se que estoy adelantando el tercer capítulo y voy a cambiar el prólogo.. un cambio repentino pero bueno...

ximenix2005: si ps, el fis estaba algo triaste por lo Tomoyo y Eriol pero voy

a hacer todo lo posible por favor sigue leyendo el fic! gracias

Basileia Daudojiu: nooo! no te vuelvas ´psicópata.. te lo juro que voy a seguir el fic.. gracias por tu apoyo )

Kioko:gracia spor todo espero que leas el fic.. gratiaz!

Damba:muchas gracias por todo espero que sigas leyendo el fic dejen please RR

LMUndine: segui tu consejo amix y saque eso d elas personas anónimas.. gracias y claro que Eriol se tiene q quedar con Tommoyo, mucha sgracia spor too!

Kirara:cualquier cosa por los consejitos mandame un mail, gracia spor tomarlos en cuenta...

sigue escribiedno RR muchas gracias!


End file.
